pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style)
Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Fear - Toots (Moshi Monsters) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kikotchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Catchum Crocodile My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Toots Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Animation Background Commercials Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG